


the call to action

by bashmodie



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Frottage, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Slavery, dubcon, pink diamond is not a nice person but she thinks she is, this is just porn, verging on noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashmodie/pseuds/bashmodie
Summary: Pink Diamond is bored of her colony already.





	the call to action

It’s been three sunrises since Pink Diamond got fucked and she can’t stop thinking about it.

No one had ever touched Pink that way before. Very few Gems have touched her at all - only Yellow and Blue with their condescending shoves, and Pearl when she needed attention. But she had snuck off to Earth all by herself and met that human, and he had fucked her on her back, with her shapeshifted curls bouncing and her shapeshifted body lighting up like a wailing alarm with every thrust. 

He had bit her, and scratched and been loud, because humans were savage creatures who acted mostly by instinct, but he had also been kind. He let her touch his rough skin and his heavy hair and his soft, wet flesh and she had been amazed at the reactions her clumsy fingers could wring out of him. 

Pink licks her lip, on the spot where the human had pressed his tongue, and relives the hot, swooping feeling that shuddered through her when their mouths joined together. 

That was what was truly revolutionary, more than discovering a new way to use her body for pleasure. Pleasure was something she was entitled to, and Pink was no stranger to that bundle of nerves between the legs that made a Gem twitch- that made the sight of Pearl up on pointed toe, with the fabric of her leotard pulled thin and taut, such a pleasurable one. But her human had taught her that the jolt in her belly when Pearl flexed her gently dimpled body was more than mere aesthetic appreciation. It was a call to action. And two beings acting together could make that feeling so much better.

In that moment of joining with another, she had felt so connected to the physical world. So connected to another being! Such a strange sensation, but oh, what a beautiful _experience_. If every Gem could feel it, how different things in her colony might be. A thousand times more interesting and unique than the perfectly sterile and perfectly boring place it was becoming in Pearl’s status updates. 

Pearl, sweet as she was, could not be called the most scintillating company when compared to the overwhelming varieties of life, Gem and organic, that seemed to burst from the Earth. Especially not right now, when she was, unbelievably, still lecturing Pink on the chemical compositions found in the spots scouted out for a potential Beta kindergarten. Pink estimated her servant’s diligently composed briefing session had been going on for about a week at this point, and she suspected it wasn’t going to end until the last syllable of recorded time.

She wasn't even pretending to listen. Not when it was much more interesting to watch Pearl, lolling in a patch of cool sunlight that streaked the floor and flicking through screens with poised wrists that occasionally strayed to brush a minute speck of dust from her thigh. So very lovely, and so totally unaware of Pink’s tender gaze on her bare skin. And even more ignorant of all the things Pink now knew could be _done_ to that skin.

The cure to boredom, of course, was well within her grasp. Pearl’s mind was wrongly fixed on educating her Diamond instead of entertaining her, but a few short words would redirect her attention. She could make Pearl dance. Something slow, where she had to sway her hips a lot. And what if it ended with Pearl divested of her dress, silks pooled around her bare, quivering form? 

That would be fantastically cruel. Pearl wouldn’t understand that it was a game; she would only see a petty piece of humiliation being visited upon her and torment herself with questions over what she’d done to earn such a punishment from her beloved owner. And that would be its own kind of fun - making her wait, neglected and uncertain, until she was near breaking point with panic, and then Pink would be so gentle with her. Treat her like a skittish forest doe until her limp little Pearl was looking up at her with the most reverent expression, tense limbs melting under Pink’s fingertips. 

But they shouldn’t play like that until Pearl has a little more experience in acts of love. Pearls are fragile - adoring, grateful, eager to please, but crushed by any hint of sternness. As much as she wants to watch her squirm, she wants to indulge her newfound capacity for kindness more. She wants to show Pearl that there could be joy in trusting your body to someone. 

Pink pulled herself out of thoughts with the intention to begin turning them into reality, only to find Pearl had drifted from her third-hand reporting and was now staring up at her, expressionless. She must have noticed her Mistress’s languor, or perhaps her caste’s natural instinct to please had tuned into some change in the rhythm of Pink’s breathing. She knelt prettily, waiting for her owner to decide what to do to her with such curiosity and composure it melted Pink's heart. It left her short of breath, and she brushed a fingernail down Pearl’s supple back and watched her squirm. It was hard to know whether there was anything at all going on behind those doll-like eyes, but sometimes she swore she saw hints of an actual personality buried under those stuffy layers of formality. 

“Pearl, I’m going to show you something.”

She tucked a stray tuft of hair against Pearl’s temple, cupping her cheek when Pearl’s eyes darted rapidly from Pink’s face to her fingers and back again. 

“Yes, my Diamond?”

The limped trust in her voice radiated placid acceptance of anything Pink might choose, whether her tastes were to kiss and fondle or pinch her cruelly, and it only inclined Pink to be careful with her little slave. She might be a dull, silly thing, but she was only a simple creature who spent her days thinking of nothing but how to care for her. 

“It’s an incredible trick, Pearl. I learnt it from the organics.”

Pearl was too slow to hide her moue of distaste for anything to do with the native species, so Pink flicked her head with a warning finger. It had the pleasant side effect of turning Pearl’s cheek a sweetly rosy pink. But now Pearl was cowering in fright of her, so she tutted playfully and left her throne to sink to the floor beside the poor thing. 

“Don’t be like that. It’s fun. If we do it right, your entire form shakes…”

Pearl had recoiled from her in shock and it made Pink giggle. A Diamond on her knees before her was apparently too much for her poor little Pearl to comprehend. She beckoned Pearl closer and, despite her eagerness to begin, graciously permitted her some seconds to collect her bearings and begin to grasp the unusual situation.

“I promise,” she cooed, as slow and slick as molasses. “It’s the longest, sweetest tickling. Like a wave sweeping over you from head to toe. Now come here.”

After a moment's breath, Pearl rose to her feet in a sweepingly embellished _réverence_. Pink knew was just a stall for time against what must have been a scary and unusual turn of events, but she was getting impatient with the delay. Huffing in annoyance, she cupped her hands around Pearl’s back and over the tops of her thigh, pulling her in to straddle her leg. Pearl was close enough to bury her face in Pink’s chest, but her instinctual reaction was to curl away from any contact between them. Even she, however, couldn’t spread her legs wide enough to avoid the insistent push of Pink’s knee.

She twirled short pink strands of hair around her fingers, trying to calm Pearl’s stuttered breathing. In this shape she’s so much bigger than Pearl, but she aimed a clumsy kiss to the top her head anyway, to silently reassure her that there was nothing wrong with what she was doing and Pink wouldn’t be displeased with her for wanting more. 

“Rut against my leg,” she encouraged. The terror on Pearl’s face was plain to see, borne of her uncertainty over touching her Diamond in a way she must have thought was so vulgar, with Pink’s warm, solid weight pressed up into the hot hollow of Pearl’s thighs. 

But her anxiety over the instruction couldn’t stop her from obeying. Pearl shifted her hips in the tiniest of movements, as fluttery as a moth brushing against her skin. It was terribly sweet, but she wouldn't feel what Pink wanted her to feel that way. After a moment where she allowed herself to enjoy the roll of Pearl’s stomach and the fear in her eyes, she firmed her hands over Pearl’s hips, pushing her down and then dragging her up, mercilessly, to the tips of her toes before grinding her back down. Pearl whimpered and Pink knew she’d hit upon it then, despite not being able to see quite what was happening beneath all those flouncy, see-through skirts. 

Pink kept them moving in a clumsy rhythm, and Pearl’s cheeks started to flush a pretty blue. The dents in her skin were going pink where fingers as thick as her waist held her down, painting her with an iridescent oil slick of bruising that Pink took her time admiring. Her coloration had been one of Pearl's most attractive selling points, after all. 

“It’s good, right?” She whispered, delighted at the squirming little puddle she was reducing Pearl down to, and how Pearl’s hips were starting to move of their own accord. Pearl’s hands twitched comically between them as her poor, overwhelmed body tried to defy all common sense and clutch at her Diamond. Pink waited with amusement to see what she’d do, and was thrilled when Pearl settled for pulling at the wisps of her own uniform instead, tearing so needily at her bodice that Pink caught a glimpse of a pale breast. 

Pearl was squeaking, “My Diamond, my Diamond!” and Pink felt all sorts of yummy butterfly feelings at that. Wanting to pleasure a Pearl was the least of all the upside down notions running through Pink’s head these last few days, but the pressure and friction and gentle knock of Pearl’s calf against Pink’s groin was so nice. 

Pearl was starting to totter on shaking legs. Pink idly toyed with making her beg for permission to finish, but decided to forgo it this time. Pearl wouldn’t even know what she was asking for. Even the most obedient of servants sometimes needed a purely instructive experience. Pearl was subject to fine tremors now, her face screwed up in her fight against all these new and frightening pleasures, and that gooey flutter became into a hot molten warmth oozing through her core as Pearl gasped and finally collapsed into her. 

Pink caught her as she buckled, gently guiding her down as she slipped to her knees and tried to hide her face in Pink’s hip. Pink’s thigh was wet with slick and she laughed at that, and at Pearl’s realisation and embarrassment that she was the cause of the fluid smeared over her leotard. Pearl brought a hand to her face, and Pink rushed to soothe the poor little thing. Pearl looked so unnerved by the swell of sensation that had destroyed her perfectly refined control over her body. She was an ornamental object after all, only as valuable as her coordination could manage, and how revolutionary it must be to her to be reduced to a twitching mess that sprawled indecently over her Mistress, entirely wrung out and unable to even lift herself into an easy first position. 

Her palm slid down the subtle curve of her waist, and Pearl began to cry as Pink’s fingertips glided over her silky wetness. Pink felt the most unique rush of tenderness and pity as she cupped Pearl’s head and rearranged her to where she could watch the tears spill down her cheeks. It wasn’t as thrilling as the human’s joyful enthusiasm, but Pink found herself wanting to soothe that distress by kissing her tears away. It wasn’t for her own sake at all - Pearl could cry as prettily as she could do anything else, so it didn’t mar the aesthetics. Pink simply wanted to make her happy, and her new capacity to pity someone else was another thrilling discovery about herself. Oh, what a ridiculously indulgent creature she was becoming.

The crevice between Pearl’s thighs was small and tight, and Pearl made pretty singsong noises when Pink’s fingers pushed inside. “Tell me you love me,” she whispered, pinching Pearl’s chin, and even kept in this flushed and oversensitive state, with her little chest trembling fit to burst and her mouth working, Pearl rushed to obey. 

“I love you,” she panted in her tiny voice, nuzzling her damp cheeks against Pink’s knuckles, and the heat pulsed in her. Pearl had forgone her usual additions of ‘my beautiful, wonderful, glimmering Diamond,’ but how could Pink correct her when the silly little thing was so clearly overwhelmed as to be unable to think straight?

“Again,” she said in a rush of excitement, fingers shoved in deep where she had forgotten to pay attention to how gentle she needed to be. She rubbed her apologies into the slippery flesh and grinned when Pearl writhed again. Her breath hitched roughly before she could gasp out a response.

“I love you.”

“Again! _Say it_.”

“I love you!” Pearl wailed, sobbing brokenly now. “I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I-”

That throb of want went through her again as Pearl filled the room with those sounds and Pink kissed her, lightly, as she cried. The force of Pearl's emotional release made her dizzy. If only Pink could be allowed the same! It looked so freeing, to be able to show at least one other person how you truly felt without any pretence of being strong or cold or a distant, magnificent ruler. If only Pink was able to share her vulnerabilities with too. 

But that was definitely not permitted. A physical release, on the other hand? That was something the two of them _could_ achieve. She petted Pearl’s head fondly as she wept into her hip, and praised her and ordered her to lick the come off her thigh. Pearl bit her lip and hesitated, reluctance and shame washing over her once more as she tried to turn her face away in the first bout of noncompliance Pink had ever seen from her. Pink smiled her benevolence as she gently tugged her down. Pearl looked up at her with a silent plea, but Pink kept smiling and encouraging her with kind little strokes until she ducked her head forlornly and flicked her little tongue against Pink's skin. 

Pink inhaled. The task was done as delicately as all Pearl’s duties, stripes of a warm mouth on her skin, tingly trails of wetness inched closer and closer to her groin and Pink ached for _more_. She had been so good in giving that now she deserved to take, didn’t she? She shook Pearl off her hand and let her fall sloppily onto her hip, ignoring her yelp. Grabbing her wrist, she pulled Pearl's hand to the mound of her cunt and shifted the thin fabric stretched over it.

“Here, right _here_. Don’t be a tease,” she said, as Pearl dragged her fingers over her aching flesh. Pink shivered, Pearl’s fingernails creating just the perfect amount of discomfort that was soothed by wriggling against her palm. And then, perhaps unsure if her previous orders still applied, Pearl kissed her down there. Pink jerked in surprise, muscles twitching as that sharp need softened into a buzzy heat. Pearl flinched, frozen as Pink felt every muscle contract and loosen at once.

“Oh, keep doing that!” she said, bucking her hips gently. Pearl’s nose bumped gently against her folds, and Pink drew one knee to her chest to allow her wider access. Her hand wandered idly up and down Pearl’s spine, caressing and repositioning her when necessary.

Pearl didn't feel like the human at all. Her skin was hard and smooth, her hair as feathery and light as the rest of her. She’s afraid to be loud and has to be coached into touching skin that Pink makes openly available. Everything is so different from the first time, but the experience is still just as beautiful. 

Pearl keeps looking up at her, eyes wet and luminous, and Pink wonders what she must see: her Diamond spread out wantonly, hair in her eyes, looking about ready to come apart. Pearl looks thoroughly fucked herself, sweaty and heated, her normally springy skirts sticking to the damp insides of her legs. Pink senses things are not as they were before. Like the gem Pearl sees before her is not the Diamond she’s served for four thousand years.

Pink comes suddenly, with a rush of red overtaking her vision and her head swimming like she’s floating. Pearl sticks to her side, both of them panting and soaked to the skin like they’ve been running soldier’s drills. Their elbows bump and their legs tangle together as they both slump, everything as warm as an Earth sunset, and Pink feels like she could give up her invasion just to lie here for a hundred years, head rich with muzzy pleasure. 

“So…” 

Pink is startled to hear Pearl’s voice. She doesn’t often pipe up without Pink initiating conversation. Pearl slices at the air and Pink is momentarily dazzled by the white glare of her virtual screen. Squinting, she turns her head away, and Pearl takes the opportunity to swipe the tears neatly from her eyes and fluff out her skirts. 

“Facet… mhmm. Facet nine. Inadvisable. It’s too... Crumbly down there. Floods.” 

Pink laughs hoarsely, closes her eyes and scooches her Pearl closer to her chest. Pearl doesn’t resist, perhaps just happy to have regained her captive audience. 

“Y’know what, Pearl? I’ll keep that one in mind.”


End file.
